


Christmas Goof

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title sucks sorry, <br/>Jacob & Mark both have no clue what to get each other for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Goof

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel there is not enough Scheif & Trouba on Archive so I decided to write one for Christmas. There like a super under rated ship and I wish more people wrote and shipped them. Anyways hope you enjoy :)

Mark & Jacob started dating last season but it wasn’t until New Years. They’ve never celebrated a holiday together before since Jake went home on Thanksgiving and they didn’t have a chance to celebrate Easter due to a busy season.  
Bogo and Jake are out returning some ugly sweater his mother in law sent him when he realizes he needs to get Schief a Christmas gift.

“What do you get a boyfriend for Christmas?”

Zach gives him a look and keeps walking to the till “I don’t know Jake ive never had a boyfriend.”

“Well you know what I mean. What do you get someone you love for Christmas?”

“What does Schief want for Christmas?”

That’s a good point. Trouba hasn’t even asked him what he wants. Fuck what if Mark already got him a super awesome present and he thinks Jake got him one too?  
When they get home from the mall Jake goes up to his room and pulls out his phone.

Trouba: What do you get your boyfriend for Christmas?  
Kane: Fuck if I know. Get him some flowers or some shit. Don’t girls like cheesy shit like that?  
Trouba: Shut up Schief isn’t going to want flower dude!  
Kane: Just wrap up a box of condoms ;)

Jake decides that maybe Kaner isn’t his best choice to ask.  
He doesn’t ask anyone else for the rest of the week. That next Friday though when Schief and him are curled up in the basement watching TV after practice he thinks maybe he should bring it up.

“So was there anything special you wanted for Christmas?”  
Mark kind of freezes a little beside him. Jake thinks he may have screwed up.

“Um I don’t know... what do you want?”

That kind of makes Jake feel a bit relived. He totally knows Schief hasn’t done anything for him now. Lazy shit

“Whatever you pick is fine baby.” He says with a smirk. Schief elbows him in the ribs and they go back to the comfortable silence.  
It’s a week before Christmas and Trouba still hasn’t decided what to get Mark. Everything he sees is nice but nothing special. He loves him he wants it to be the best gift he gets.  
He settles on canceling his plans with Schief after practice that day and going shopping with the Bogosins. Bianca makes some suggestions but none of them are really jumping out at him. There just about to go past another women’s underwear store (he knows because everytime there near one Bogo starts whistling) when he sees it.  
Jacob goes off for a second; he’s sure if they really need him they can text him and walks into Best Buy.

On Christmas Eve Schiefle comes over for supper and to spend the night. Bogo said it was fine since they were leaving after super to stay at his parents place. There downstairs flipping through TV channels when Schief jumps up and goes upstairs.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“I’ll be right back.” Schief shouts from upstairs. When he comes back down he has a big red wrapped box in his arms.

“Wow I can’t believe you wrapped that yourself.” Trouba remarks. He gets a smack on the head for that one.

“Shut up and open it asshole.”

Trouba goes for it. When he opens it though he bursts out laughing.  
“You like it?”

It’s a Disney Karaoke machine. The same one he bought Schief for Christmas. Same color, same box, same everything. Fuck they are so alike it’s insane.  
“What? Stop laughing it isn’t that funny.” Mark tells him

Trouba get’s up and walks over to the closet downstairs. When he comes back he’s holding the wrapped box that Bianca did for him.  
When Schief opens his he starts laughing too. The both go into a giggle fit for awhile before finally Jacob catches his breathe and can talk again.  
“Well at least we have one for each of our places.”

“Guess so,” Schief says when he catches his breathe as well. “Want to try one out?”

They spend all Christmas Eve and Christmas day playing with the Karaoke sets, beating each other’s high scores over and over again. On Boxing day Bogo comes home and finds them passed out on the basement couch, Schief practically smothering Jacob into the couch cushions from on top of him. Bogosion notices the mic’s sitting on the floor beside the TV and snorts. What idiots he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or requests of ships please let me know I'm a very open person!


End file.
